Findings uncovered during the initial grant period lead to the development of a theoretical model of social and emotional aging termed socioemotional selectivity theory. The theory holds that the constellation of social goals that motivate human behavior are reorganized over the life span, such that late in life the motivation for information seeking with social partners decreases and the motivation to regulate emotion increases. The five-year program of research described herein proposes to utilize experimental and naturalistic methods to test postulates derived from this theory. In particular, studies detailed herein will address the nature of observed age differences in the salience of emotion across the adult life span. The studies will; examine cognitive (Study l) and motivational (Study 2) processes that may underlie the reliable emotion bias found in our earlier work, examine age differences in the type of information derived from facial expressions of emotion (Study 3) and illuminate the role of emotion themes in intergenerational interactions (Study 4). In addition, the research will address the role of self-affirmation and self- verification in social motivation in young and old age (Study 5) and examine in a field context individual differences in the experience and social context of emotion across the life span (Study 6). Together the studies will allow for further development of socioemotional selectivity theory as well as examine possible associated gains and losses that may occur with changing social motivations. The ultimate aim of the research program is understanding and maximizing social and emotional well-being in late life.